


Two Hands Up

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, Loving boyfiends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael distracts Alex





	Two Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by this song because I these two need more fluffy, domestic play in their lives. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ❤️ 
> 
> _I got my two hands up, I surrender_  
>  _Come and lock me up here forever_  
>  _'Cause I need your love, just remember_  
>  _You make me feel like I can surrender_  
>  — _Two Hands Up_ by OAR

Alex is standing at the counter cutting up veggies for the the chili they’re making. Music starts to play and Alex immediately grins.

**_Way back when we used to plan and pretend_ **

**_That life we were living was a ten 'til then_  
_We already had love, we already had faith_  
** _**But it turns out we need a little bit of space**_

He glances over his shoulder to see Michael shifting his shoulders and hips to the rhythm. _The way that man moves is criminal._ Alex watches as Michael starts to sing along. His eyes are lit up and his mouth is smiling. _Fuck, I’m lucky._

 ** _So between the two of us the world was divided_  
_You went for schooling and I went for the highway_  
_But silent nights and missing pieces_  
** _**Weighed heavier than ever on my heart**_

Alex doesn’t want to, but he turns back to chopping. _Gotta get this done._ He bobs his head to the music. He feels Michael come up behind him and place his hands on Alex’s hips. Alex just keeps grinning and shakes his head a little. Michael’s hands are warm against him, even through his clothes. Those hands squeeze a little, as they move in a way that encourages Alex’s hips to swing too.

 ** _I got my two hands up, I surrender_  
_Come and lock me up here forever_  
_'Cause I need your love, just remember_  
**_You make me feel like I can surrender_  

He’s never going to get this meal prepped. They’ve already been side tracked multiple times by sweet kisses that quickly turned into desperate kisses, that quickly turned into luscious sex. Alex grins a little at his previously failed attempts to get the food ready. He also chuckles at the sound of Michael singing against the back of his neck.

This song is upbeat, fairly fast tempoed, but the words are perfect. He feels Michael turn him around so they’re face-to-face. His whole face is smiling and golden, lit by the sun streaming in through the window. Michael steps back a little, still dancing and sings the next verse, never breaking eye contact.

**_Two hands up at your service_  **

Michael lifts his hands, palms up.

 _ **The beat of my heart is making me nervous**_  

He puts one hand over his own heart.

**_Give you all of my love now and forever_  **

He puts his other hand over Alex’s heart.

**_You make me feel like I can surrender_  **

He smiles big and bright, and gives a shrug.

Alex can’t take it anymore. This man is too much. Too sweet, too fun, too full of light. He reaches out and grabs Michael, pulling him in for a searing kiss. _It feels so good._ Their lips are locked together, tongues sliding, mouths wet and wanting.

**_...I mean I'm here for the taking_  
_I won't be escaping..._**

Alex grabs hold of Michael’s hair and fists his hands tight. They both groan into the kiss. His brain is going fuzzy, lost in sensations. The touch, the taste, the smell of Michael. The needy sounds they both make as the music continues to play. The song, the words are a perfect fit for them.

 ** _...I'm never gonna let you down_  
_I'm always gonna stay around_  
** _**You have my heart…**_

Leaving him breathless, Michael pulls back a little. Alex can hear himself groan in protest, and he’s not even embarrassed. Never embarrassed by his desire for Michael.

“You know, this food isn’t going to cook itself, Manes.” Michael’s snark isn’t very convincing considering his breath is bit labored. Alex just chuckles at him.

“You’re the one who keeps interrupting me.”

“Be better at staying focused.” Alex has to admit, the smirk on Michael’s face is well deserved.

“Be less of a distraction.” Alex narrows his eyes a playfully-fake-commanding sort of way. Michael nods in agreement.

“I _am_ very sexy. It must be hard for you.” The matter of fact tone Michael uses is more than Alex can take. He crushes their mouths together again. Clearly there will be no chili tonight.

**_...'Cause I need your love, just remember_  
_You make me feel like I can surrender..._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
